


Хорошая девочка

by FemYujiS



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Drama, Gen, Ghosts, Mystery Stories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemYujiS/pseuds/FemYujiS
Summary: Ей не нужна сотня свечей, чтобы рассказать страшную историю.
Kudos: 1





	Хорошая девочка

**Author's Note:**

> с фандомной битвы 2013

Коханэ поджигает фитиль большой свечи. Мама предупредила, что сегодня не вернётся, и наказала не тратить электричество зря, а оставаться в темноте с незнакомцем – неприлично. Но совсем не страшно, как бы ни переубеждали несчастные жертвы из вечерних новостей. У сегодняшнего незнакомца вовсе не отталкивающий вид, только темнеющая рана на животе, которую он тактично прикрывает полупрозрачной рукой. Вот появившаяся неделю назад женщина, попавшая под завал во время землетрясения, выглядела пугающе. Коханэ раньше не видела столько синих пятен на коже, а нога у призрака была странно вывернута, и сквозь порванную мякоть торчал белый осколок. Тогда пришлось взять свечу поменьше, чтобы свет выхватывал только подол красивого, но изорванного кимоно.

– Девочка, – шипящим, как на испортившейся записи, голосом зовёт мужчина. – Послушай, девочка. Никогда не изменяй мужу, если в доме есть ружьё.

Коханэ молча кивает, хорошей девочке ничего не стоит запомнить такой урок.

И пары дней не прошло, как мама снова начала срывать на ней злость, – не ладилось с приглашениями на передачи. Но Коханэ, накладывающей очередную повязку, и без них достаточно общения с духами. Сейчас у неё в спальне едва одетая девушка с соседней улицы, которая почему-то не слишком любит свет после самоубийства, но обожает перешёптываться до утра о всяких глупостях. Только перед самым рассветом приходят воспоминания – и ужас. 

– Никогда не гуляй по ночам вдали от дома, – говорит она, повышая голос, но можно не волноваться, мама Коханэ всё равно не слышит духов. – И с одноклассниками ночью тоже никуда ходить не соглашайся, у них на уме одни гадости.

На руке у нее такая же повязка, как у Коханэ, но под ней не ожог от кипятка и не синяки от чужих пальцев. А синяки – они на шее и почему-то на бёдрах, рядом с маленькими красными пятнами. 

– Эти следы, – объясняет она, – от сигарет, когда их тушат не в пепельнице, а о кожу.

Поймав на себе внимательный взгляд, девушка-призрак просит Коханэ сопротивляться до последнего.

Но у Коханэ нет одноклассников и таких коротких юбок, поэтому она откладывает совет в дальний ящик и обещает быть хорошей девочкой.

Свечи заканчиваются быстро, когда в доме объявляется новая незнакомка. Она смотрит только в зеркало, а не на Коханэ, и любуется своими чуть размытыми очертаниями. Ей не нужна сотня свечей, чтобы рассказать страшную историю. Но за десяток горящих огней она готова поделиться другим опытом.

– Не снимай юката сразу, – учит призрак. – Покажись во всей красе, взгляни кокетливо, – она заливисто смеётся, когда развязывает пояс белого одеяния, под которым нет белья. – Сама не торопись, а лучше позволь муженьку тебя раздеть, пока он совсем не потеряет голову.

Коханэ не на кого больше смотреть, кроме этой женщины, не стесняющейся наготы. Дело даже не в том, что с призраками стоит быть начеку даже у себя дома. Просто незнакомка действительно красива, её кожа будто отражает огоньки свечей, а увечий на теле нет, за исключением раны на шее, спрятанной под бордовым шарфиком и распущенными длинными волосами.

– Как сядешь на него сверху, проведи руками так, – продолжает она, оглаживая себя по груди и опуская ладони на бедра. – И двигайся медленно, плавно. Будет любоваться или гладить между ног – улыбайся и стони громче. А если вдруг посмеет схватить больно – ударь по рукам. Ты должна быть красивой во всём, зачем портить себя синяками? Я всегда так говорила своим девочкам, но они разве слушаются? 

Она ловит в отражении взгляд Коханэ, и почти по-матерински ласковый взгляд смущает больше, чем её обнаженное тело.

– Но ты ведь хорошая девочка, правда? Сделаешь всё, как я научу? Пальчиками нужно так…

Женщина не дожидается кивка, но Коханэ это не расстраивает. Она не знает, зачем такое может пригодиться, но ей нравится учиться, поэтому интересно смотреть, до утра не отводя взгляда. Она давно запомнила, что хорошие девочки должны учиться у старших.

– Коханэ, почему ты не спишь? 

Ей было одиноко сегодня, поэтому она решила зажечь свечу и подождать какого-нибудь заблудшего духа. Но никто не появился, и некому было окликнуть её по имени, кроме рано вернувшейся мамы. Коханэ разочарованно отводит взгляд от огонька, но ощущение колдовства не теряется. Мама пьяно улыбается, усаживаясь напротив неё. Она такая же бледная, как призраки, нереальная в неровном свете и обезображенная своими невзгодами. Ей так же нужен слушатель, внимательный и безмолвный.

– Завтра днём съёмка на телевидении. Это так утомительно, делать всё для твоего блага, – говорит она, пока Коханэ смотрит на яркую и смазанную помаду на губах. – Поскорее научись добиваться своего. Тогда перед нами откроются все двери.

Коханэ не решается спросить, нужно ли для этого поступать, как мама, – пропадать ночами, лгать для своей пользы и ненавидеть людей. Она привыкла, что ночные незнакомцы в своих поучениях более точны.

– А пока ты должна сказать спасибо тем, кто старается ради тебя, – её голос звучит гулко в ночной тишине, а пламя свечи дергается от частого дыхания. В этом всё различие между ней и призраками. – Ты ведь хорошая девочка и благодарна маме, Коханэ? 

Хорошая девочка только кивает. Она уже начала слушаться чужих советов.


End file.
